Video streaming is a widely used service on the Internet today. YouTube is a prime example of a video streaming web portal used by millions of users daily. Usually short user generated clips are offered but lately full length movies are also available, sometimes bundled with advertisements. Many other streaming services of different variants are also available.
Users these days have more and more devices able to be used to consume streaming services such as YouTube. For example, apart from traditional personal computers, devices such as mobile phones, televisions, tablet computers and even some car entertainment systems can access YouTube today.
However, sometimes a user wishes to transfer the receiving of media content from one device to another. A rudimentary way of doing this task would e.g. be to somehow save the URL of a current content such as in a bookmark, synchronise the bookmark with the target device and navigate to the bookmark on the target device. However, this is a cumbersome and potentially unreliable process.
WO03096669 presents systems and methods for navigating hypermedia using multiple coordinated input/output device sets. Disclosed systems and methods allow a user and/or an author to control what resources are presented on which devices sets (whether they are integrated or not), and provide for coordinating browsing activities to enable such a user interface to be employed across multiple independent systems.